Death that Comes Near
by JessiePie6
Summary: Skye has Died we all know she did but will she go down that road again or will she some how live and how are the rest of the team handling the situation. Takes place right after T.R.A.C.K.S and i think a got a knew story idea after typing this part he-he...


_**Going to start with this. If you have not seen T.R.A.C.K.S then this will spoil the end of the episode.**_

_**Alright this I got to say came out of no where but hey it's something. So this is important the bolded words were from Seeds at the end and I used the whole thing of what Coulson said. The rest I thought went well with this and it's a slight prediction of what may come but also since I typed it after seeing the promo once and not again until after, I have a feeling he might have been watching the surgery so I sort of added Fitz into a spot that probably should have been ward but anyways that still comes and I am getting off track know. Alright tell me what you think and if the story was confusing or not.**_

* * *

**That's the thing about skye, **

Two shots, that's all it took, that's all it took for her to start to bleed, to finally need help, to admit that she needed it, but they all were to late to save her, just barely and still that took her to crawl toward the door and with her last few breaths ask for help as loud as she could, but it came out softly, she tried so hard to yell, but she couldn't, she tried to reach the door, and she did but not with out leaving a trail of blood behind and only to die in an oddly familiar position

"I don't have a pulse" Simmons yelled over to the rest. She was thinking desperately to find a way to help her friend to make sure she would live to see another day. Everyone was looking at her for answers, to hope she had a way to save her. This one time the genus was clueless, she couldn't find the answer, well not until some one pointed out the hyperbaric chamber and yet, she knew that was a long shot, one she needed to take though, to save her friend, to help her and in a way help the others. She saw the questionable look they all gave her, all but Fitz, he knew she knew what she was doing.

And Coulson was so desperate to do anything to save her. It shouldn't have been her but she thought following Quinn was a good idea and it was up till the point she got shot. Once the team found her Coulson didn't leave her side. He stayed even when Simmons said "I'll do what ever I can to keep her alive until we reach an medical base" everyone else had gone off into there respective pairs but yet he stayed with her

**What I told her shattered her world,**

Simmons had gone off after trying to remain calm but she couldn't hold it together for very long. Fitz had followed her because he knew that she wouldn't be able to hold it together, he did it out of knowing his partner, knowing she would break very soon and he knew her to well because he was right. He followed her for support, incase she needed it, she was thankful he followed because if he didn't she would have stayed there, she probably would have fallen to the ground crying. Instead she got his embrace to help her. To help her pull through.

Ward had left the room as quickly as Simmons did. He couldn't stand the sight that he was seeing. Most would have believed he was blaming himself when in fact he wasn't he was blaming someone completely different, whether he was right or just wanted to get back at him for calling him out and possibly threatening him remains to be seen. As soon as Ward left the room May followed him but she was debating if she should go or not

"It's not your fault" May told him while grabbing a hold of his hand, hopefully to calm him

"She should have never gone in there alone" was what he said

"Blaming your self wont help her." She was talking out of experience but she didn't see what he was about to say

"I'm not blaming myself" she didn't expect him to say that but she knew who he was blaming and maybe he wasn't wrong

**Her life long search lead to stories of murder and now it's to difficult to continue,**

He knew she was on the brink of death again, she already reached it once and no one was around. If it happened again he would be there even if it meant he wouldn't be the same after. What if this was his fault. The reason she is laying in the tube in blood stain clothing, already looking half dead, what if in some way it was his fault. That didn't even cross his mind until they landed; he was just concern about her and only her.

It didn't cross his mind until he was told he had to step aside

"Sir you can't go any further." He wasn't having it he wanted to stay with her "Sir, you can't," he wanted to push through them but he also didn't want to get sedated by the agents they had waiting. He stopped and went to wait. The others stayed on the bus but Simmons. Simmons went to consult with the medical advisors that were on.

He went to a wall and slide down it to wait. He didn't feel like finding one of the many of the empty seats. For an agent that was known for being able to hold it together, he couldn't this time. That was truly when he got into his own head. While he waited the hours there that seemed like forever but it also seemed like time had stopped. While he was waiting for a doctor or an agent or someone to tell him something he waited in that spot. He waited thinking of what got into her mind to go in there alone, with out back up especially since Ian Quinn had tried to kill her once before. _What was she trying to accomplish?_ He thought on that a bit _wait did she do this because of me? Did she think that she needed to do it, but why would she…_

"Sir we have her stable, but not for long if you want to see her, now would be the time." That snapped him out of his thoughts and he stood up not saying anything.

**Her search is over,**

He was lead to an isolation room, that she was in. he didn't know if it was a worse site then her being in the hyperbaric chamber or seeing her basically on life support. He walked with the person to the out side of the room. He looked in from the window and just stayed there. He still couldn't believe that she was shot. A twenty four year old that might have just found her place was shot, probably about to die. He didn't know the exact reason why but maybe she was just a pest to Quinn, but what he did know was May was going to give him hell and a part of him didn't care how she did it, not after the site he was seeing with Skye.

He stood there just watching, hoping she might wake up and be able to throw the life support to the side and just do something then lay there lifeless. He again just lost track of time because the next thing he knew, Fitz was next to him.

"How is she doing?"

Coulson didn't take his eyes off of Skye, he just stayed looking at her, saying the bare minimum to Fitz "She's stable, for now"

Fitz must have been waiting for something more. Once he knew he wasn't going to get anything else from him he decided to tell Agent Coulson "She wanted to go in there, it was her idea. Even after I told her it wasn't a good idea, she still went, she was driven to get that case." Fitz then looked at Skye realizing the full damage, he then turned to agent Coulson "The others should be by soon, they informed us the moment she got out of surgery." All Coulson did was nod, his attention still at Skye. Fitz left, not being able to take it anymore. He had left to go tell the others what he saw.

He meet up with them in a hallway a few levels above them. "It's not good. Skye is only stable for a bit and Coulson isn't" he wasn't sure how to put it because to Fitz it seemed like Agent Coulson was off. "Himself. He said the bare minimum to me and that was it."

They all didn't know what to say but Ward did have something to say "He deserves to be put through the misery." Ward left after that to someplace else on the base. It left Simmons more speechless and May didn't show her reaction but part of Fitz was upset at Ward for that.

**Her story ends here, **

Coulson was still looking at Skye. He had seen a few doctors go in and out but he didn't pay much attention to them. But he did know the shifts were starting to slow down a bit.

"AC this is just sad. You shouldn't be watching me… although I think I would appreciate it."

"What am I suppose to do?" he asked when he turned quickly to see if he was right on who it was and he turned back to the skye in the bed

"go to your team, be with them. They need you more then I do."

"No" was all he was planning on saying but then he added "You've grown up by your self and you technically already died alone. It's not going to happen again"

"You know, putting it that way I would assume you think I don't have a chance of living but that's not important. If I do die Ward is going to transfer and always blame you, Simmons won't be Simmons for along time and May will be more silent then usual and you, you wont be the same, you'll be lost"

"You don't know that"

She waved a bit "I'm the 0-8-4, so who knows, maybe that's why I'm here looking at my self. You know that decision was all mine to go in there, I wasn't thinking." She wasn't getting through to him "You know he kept calling me your pet project, I found that rather mean. I'd like to think of my self as a really mini Agent in training. I know personally it's a long shot but I do know your good with people like me… although why do I have a feeling I'm different then the others."

He didn't say anything, he just kept looking into the room

"You know there was a rumor that an agent put together the Avengers, just one agent and that when he lost his life and then they started to work as a team. I guess its common knowledge in Shield who it was. You changed from that, you're not going to again, I like this agent Coulson, because I wouldn't be here, I would probably be in some Shield facility, locked up and bored out of my mind."

She paused hoping for a response and she got nothing from him

"Thanks AC for everything."

For some strange reason that was enough for him to say something "We're not done yet."

If he was looking at her he would have saw a smile "I know" she whispered, she then took a few steps forward and grabbed a hold of his hand "I know"

**But you know what she said?... **

Eventually he was there long enough to have May worry about him, so she went to the area she was directed to and saw him just standing there. She walked up next to him and said " It's strange seeing her so quite." May said while looking ahead at Skye

Coulson still said nothing

And after a few minuets she decided to talk again "Coulson, you can't do anything else for her."

"Yes I can"

May had to think "Don't even think about it"

He shook his head "I wasn't going to"

May stayed there, more concern about Coulson at the moment then Skye, she knew what would happen to him if he lost her, she didn't know what to do at the moment. There was no way to help Skye and she knew helping Skye would be the way to helping Coulson, but she recognized what she was seeing in Coulson and she knew she couldn't do anything, not yet, not until skye was saved or gone. All she could do was slowly back out of there with out being heard and go on with her day.

**She said no her story started here. **

She looked so lifeless to him, he was going on hour four of just standing there. He said nothing but those few simple words to his team, but he knew he was only saying the bare minimum to them. Even to his own mind when Skye was talking to him. He just couldn't make him self come to terms of what happened not even after what was about to happen.

The team member that had wondered off had made his way down to where Skye was placed and when he got there he found his boss standing there. He wasn't planning on doing the next thing to come, it just happened and maybe he deserved the nasty hit he was going to get.

"What the hell did you do to her." Ward said with out any hesitation to his boss. He didn't answer him and it only made him angrier. "She's been different ever since that wall of valor."

"I told her the truth" he only said that and Ward wasn't having it

He took a few steps forward and asked "What truth?" he didn't respond, like with the others, he wasn't there for the team he was only there for Skye. He could care less of what Ward was saying. And out of no where Ward pushed coulson against the wall.

All coulson did was look down at the hand that was holding him and said "Really"

"Sir, you'll tell me whats going on or."

He was cut off by Coulson before he could get any further "Or what Agent Ward. From what I can tell is I can do way worse to you then you can to me. Agent Ward I was and still am the to go to agent when stuff is difficult, I was Fury's right hand man for a reason. I Am THE agent you hear about in the academy. I was the one who gathered and had the Avengers assemble (Pun so intended) and agent ward" he had clutched his right hand together and landed a solid punch to his jaw "never hold me like that again"

**Her whole life she thought she wasn't wanted,**

While the debacle was going on outside her room Skye was in a deep comatose state… sort of. It was like she could hear everything and feel every presence around her but she couldn't get up, she couldn't wake up, she couldn't move.

She could sense that Coulson was there, that he hasn't left her side not since… well waking up in her body but she also remember him breaking about something in that cellar, did she do something wrong, she couldn't exactly remember what happened to her, but she knew t had to be something bad if she could hear Ward and Coulson arguing and then it just stopping. She was wondering what the hell was going on and was this all her fault. she wanted to yell stop so badly, to get them to shut up, but she couldn't, just like before it was a whimper then nothing.

_Stop, stop both of you. _Then some where in her thoughts she heard Coulson then nothing from Ward. _Did they hear me? Can I escape my mind to tell them. _With all her will she tried to but then she remember something that she probably wouldn't later. She was talking to AC. But there was doubt if she really was talking to him at one point, she couldn't remember how she did it or even if she did it.

**That she didn't belong, **

_I need you to stay strong, all of you. I'm not that important, I shouldn't have been here but I found the place I belonged to for once in my life, even though it was short lived_

"She shouldn't have been there, she had nothing to prove to you,"

"Agent Ward I didn't order her to, I didn't tell her to, she did it all for reasons that's not up for me to tell you."

Ward backed up and started to leave "What ever, it's your fault anyways."

He left and once Coulson took notice of it he shock his hand out "Ow" and then two seconds later

"Oh so that's how I do it." She shrugged "Probably wont remember how anyways" she looked at her self "Is it strange that I'm expecting my self to start talking."

He looked over at where the voice was coming from and notice a faint image was next to him again "Yeah kind of" he looked back at the Skye in the bed "But I think we all expect you to do that"

"So AC what were you and Ward arguing about?"

"Nothing"

She was pointing at herself "It wasn't nothing I… she…me heard all of it. I might not be responsive but I know you two were arguing and then you went into a rant of whoo you were and I'm not sure what you did to shut up the normally silent Agent Robot."

"I punched him." He muttered

She was silent looking at herself for a few "He blamed you, didn't he?"

"With all the right reasons. I would have done the same thing."

"It's not you fault." She smirked thinking back "I don't even know what I was thinking or if I was even thinking at the time…huh. I've been there for so long and your still here you never did answer if I was different"

**That every family that took her in didn't want her to stay, Didn't care. **

He sighed, still looking at the room "I was always the person to bring good agents in. Hawkeye, Black widow, most of the avengers, most of the agents I work with I brought in. Your different from them, you have the potential, you have the skills. But you're different"

She walked up to the window to get a better image of herself "But how am I different."

"I think I can find a way to relate to you, even though we are so different, there's part of us that are the same. A connection I haven't had before or at least in a very long time."

"oh" was all she had to say to that

"I died and I shouldn't have gotten that second chance, you though need it, you have already died once and who knows if you'll and trust me when I say I would give up my second chance of life so you could live"

"No"

He was confused to put in simple terms "No what?"

"I wouldn't let you, even if there was a way I wouldn't let you," she smiled and would have done a shoulder bump to him. "Plus I kind of like doing this whole corporeal thing." He stood there again with out a response "Go and sleep, I don't need you here twenty four seven."

"no"

"then go clean up or something. I'll still be fighting to hold on" she then took a closer look at her self "Wow, I've had better days." She then felt a tug pulling her "Hey no, bad universe I want to talk him into at least some sleep." She got tugged and pulled and eventually through the window and back to her body and she woke up, her whole body and mind woke up.

**But all that time it was shield protecting her, Looking after her. **

The next thing Coulson knew there was a bunch of doctors rushing in and out he smiled and said to no one "If I did leave I would have missed this."

After about a half hour or so one of the doctors came up to him "Agent Coulson, you can head in if you want, everything seems fine for know"

He nodded and walked in to see a very much worn out skye. "How are you Feeling Skye?" he asked while he approached her and stood at the side o the bed

She looked up and saw Coulson and did a little smile "Like I've been through hell and back." She then got serious for a second "What happened After I got shot… twice"

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed "I found you in the cellar , leaning against the wall, it looked like you were trying to get help and you, you died for a bit. Simmons couldn't find a pulse"

She grew concerned and tried to ask him "Did you guys…"

He knew what she was trying to say and he wouldn't want to put anyone in the position that he has been since New York "No, not at all." He went to reach for her hand and held it "You recovered because of your self fighting, not from anything Shield did."

"Ok" she held his hand and said "I had the strangest dream. I was out side my body looking in on myself and I was talking to you, actually it seemed like I did all the talking, you were to focused on me" His attention was caught and she noticed it "It wasn't a dream was it?"

"I was hoping it was a delusion of being sleep deprived"

She went to do a light playful tap to him but it hurt too much to move so she just said what she was going to "See, I told you, you needed sleep."

He smiled and then he realized he didn't tell anyone on the team "I should probably go get the others"

He was starting to get up but she pulled his hand "No, stay, please. One of the doctors can tell them"

**That's what she took away form the story,**

"Skye, Skye Skyeeee. Your awake," Jemma Simmons came in the room and looked at Skye to see Coulson still there but instead of going to hug Skye she went to see the chart. She then went to Skye and tried to give her a hug, although Skye grunted a few times, it was expected. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean toooo-"

"Don't worry Jemma, I think I needed the hug, since I know most of the team wont give me one, hey speaking of that, where are the rest of them."

"We have no clue where Ward is and Fitz is getting May."

Skye stared at Coulson "AC how badly did you hit him."

He responded quickly "Lets say it could have been worse."

Simmons looked at her boss with a clueless and amazed expression "You hit Agent Ward"

All Coulson did was shrug

"Well ok then," simmons directed her attention back to Skye "So how do you feel."

She sarcastically said "Oh it was a pleasant experience, the whole dieing and lucky to even be here thing was fun."

It took a minuet for Simmons to realize she was being sarcastic "ohhhh. Ok so dieing is not on your to do list anytime soon."

Skye smiled "Exactly" Simmons stood there happy that her friend made it through a tough situation "Hey you know if he has left the hall since they stuck me into the room."

"From what May and Fitz told me not what so ever."

"AC go rest, I'll be fine until you come back."

He shook his head "Nope not until I know your stable and everything is fine."

"Gooo I'll be fine, besides Simmons is here she can blab my ear off"

"Hey I resent that." Simmons said to skye

Skye gave a big smirk "So are you going."

Coulson responded with a "nope" what he did though was pull up a chair and sat in it "good enough?"

She rolled her eyes "Do I have a choice?"

He made it look like he thought for a few "No, not really"

**Not the family that she'll never have but the one she's always had. **

Coulson eventually feel asleep in the chair and in the mean time Skye was staring at the ceiling waiting for the others to come and they eventually did, Skye found it funny that Coulson slept through some of it but he did and Skye would make fun of him later about it.

"You see anything interesting up there"

Skye was startled at the voice, she didn't expect anything to be said from her "Other than Coulson finally going out nah... Do you know how long he's been next to me"

Agent May finally took a few more steps towards her "since he found you"

She nodded not wanting to wake Coulson and then realization hit her "wait Coulson found me"

May nodded "yes he did. It wasn't a pretty site."

"So he saw me" she was being slow with her wording "he's never going to forget the site."

"None of us will"

"Is that why he didn't leave my side since then"

May nodded as her answer, she didn't show it but she was relieved that the hacker woke up alive instead of being gone for ever. "Ward blames him but you don't, do you."

Skye didn't have to think about it because part of her already discussed it, sort of, but she didn't remember the exact conversation. "I was impulsive, and part of me was thinking of how hard it was to find him this time that maybe next time we wouldn't be able to find Quinn" Skye looked over at her sleeping boss "I don't blame him and that's what matters"

May nodded again "It's good to see you're well Skye"

Skye smiled and did a little point over to Coulson "Tell him that"

For once Skye saw the illusive Agent May smile and then she left, while she was leaving she was thinking what would have happened if Skye didn't survive, she knew an old friend wouldn't be able to come back from it, like she once went through. She knew that Jemma would have been devastated because she knew Simmons didn't have many close friends. She knew Fitz would get over it but part of him would never and she knew for sure that agent Ward, much like herself, would put a mask on and not show a slightest care in the world. But it came back down to that old friend, she knew if Coulson had lost her that she wouldn't be able to give him the same support he once did to her, she knew her Friend had created a different type of bond with Skye but she wasn't exactly sure what that bond was and she knew now that Skye was alive that her and Coulson would have a stronger and unique bond because they shared a unique connection in death.

**Here I am telling her something that could destroy her faith in humanity and some how she manages to repair a little piece of mine. **

It had been a day later and Skye had finally convinced Coulson to go and clean up a bit, it only took convincing from a doctor with a big syringe but she put that point for herself. Plus she knew that he would be back soon since they were on a base and the bus wouldn't be that far away. The doctor told her that she was going to be there a few more days to let it all heal up a bit and then they would go from there. Needless to say, she was bored out of her mind, Jemma had been in and out, she only talked to May that once and Fitz had been in and out with Simmons. The only person they all haven't heard from was Ward. He had been MIA since he had that little scuffle with Coulson. Skye didn't even notice that Ward hadn't been there because if it wasn't Coulson keeping company it was Simmons and it tended to be both of them. She enjoyed the company, she really did and she knew that she would be going crazy if they weren't there but since they both were gone for a bit she was easily bored, well until…

Skye was paying attention to her heart rate monitor and she seemed mesmerized over it, she probably made up a game with the beeping until she heard some foot steps, she thought it was either Simmons or Coulson so she didn't move a bit "You know I think my heart is strange"

"You know you're completely strange."

When she heard the voice her attention was caught and she quickly turned her body around to see who it was, she squirmed a bit because it was painful "Mr. Robot"

"That's agent Robot to you…" he moved over towards her and Skye noticed a nice bruise

"Nice bruise, which ally where you in to cause that" she already knew who did it but she never did get the full story

"It wasss, local."

Skye just shrugged and went back to her little game with the heart monitor

"So then your alright I guess I'll go."

Before he got to the door Skye blurted our "Why do you blame him."

Ward sighed and looked her dead in the eyes "Because the reason you went in there to get Quinn was because of him, you think you need to prove you self to him"

Skye softly said "No"

But it was enough for ward to pick up on and make him a bit angry. "You've changed Skye, the both of you have since we found him, what aren't you two telling me because it seems like I am the only one out of the loop."

"It's none of your business Ward."

"I'm your SO Skye, I'm suppose to know so I can order you to tell me and if you don't it will go on record that you disobey our SO and it will hold you back."

"So that's where your going with it Ward, you figure if I don't tell you, you'll make sure there's a punishment."

He didn't even think about it "Yeah pretty much."

"Get out of here Ward, your only my SO in training but I don't report to you at the end of the day." She didn't even realize she said half of that and she was pretty sure she took part of that line from a movie or a TV show or maybe both.

And Skye had noticed that Coulson was out side in the hall, he was listening but didn't want to interrupt their conversation. But he decided to walk in when he noticed Skye was getting frustrated "Agent Ward, I hope I didn't hear you threat her and also the information is above your pay grade, oh and Alaska looks like it might be happening if you don't leave the room now."

Ward decided to leave instead of arguing any more, he knew Alaska wasn't worth it and the topic never came up again. "Thanks Coulson."

He nodded and sat down.

**The world is full of evils and lies and pain and death and you can't hide from it,**

It was Skye's first mission back in the field after being shot… twice. She was only on it after complaining that she was cooped up on the bus for the pass few months, not being able to do anything but go on her laptop and that was after FitzSimmons finally realized that she was laying with the holotable and getting yelled at because of it. So after a certain amount of annoying and bugging Coulson to let her on a mission he finally agreed to but only by his terms.

Skye was being held at by gun point yet again. "Come on dude, I don't know anything about Shield or what they were doing here."

"There here and the only connection is you."

She didn't know what to say but she held up her hands and was obeying him "What do you want, maybe I can get them to give you what you want."

"Wait so know you know Shield, you just said you didn't."

"Whats shield," she said with a smirk.

The guy started to move forward and "Why you little." He was whacked hard enough to knock him out with a two by four.

"Skye this was suppose to be a non-combative mission" Coulson leaned down to grab the gun

"I know but guns don't seem to like me and plus wheres the fun if it wasn't" she only said that part to mess with him

He started to move away from the person and walked out of the warehouse before other men started to show up. "My terms might be staying in place for a while."

Skye had followed him out to where Lola was "Yay for having a baby sitter." She was being sarcastic but it was true that was sort of part of the agreement.

"Well since guns seem to like to find you,"

"Yeah yeah yeah I got it AC, thanks for the save out there."

He nodded and once lola took off Skye got into her own head and was curious if maybe this time if she was wrong about the thoughts that she was having. Since her recovery she had always wondered if she didn't make it out of it, if some how this was her heaven or hell, if maybe her team did suffer a lost and she didn't know it. The thought would always cross her mind at times like this, she didn't care because she was with her team but something had felt off since she died, like nothing seemed normal. She was right, in a way, that world was nothing but different

**You can only face it. **

But she was wrong she did survive, it was only a feeling she had because she was unsure, but the feeling would go away after the third time Coulson saved her from being held up.

* * *

_**I don't think there are any mistakes, if there are I do apologize and also was it just me of did it look like in the episode Skye was in the same postion like when Coulson died and wow i really went a differnt direction then i thought i was, oh welllllll  
**_

_**One I do apologize but I don't really like Ward, I think the character is just one dimensional and well a jerk and I do apologize for the writing I normally try to avoid that because know there are a lot of people that like the character. Two, the little rant I had coulson do was because I like mentioning the Agent for some reason and when they started to put him in the comics that was what he was referred to and also cheese but that's not here or there. I was planning on adding to my other story but this one was just calling my name and I had to, so the other one will be updated soon. Thank you people for reading this and tell me what you think and I hope it wasn't hard to follow because half of it was a style of writing I don't do often anyways I should probably stop typing…. **_


End file.
